


Score

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny argue about the best sport. In the end, they both win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: opposites attract.

“I’m telling you, nothing is better than football. It’s got speed, tactics, brute strength, the excitement when the quarterback throws a perfect touchdown,” Steve argued, chopping his hands in the air. “It’s phenomenal.” They were shooting the shit after a long day at work, having a few beers on Steve’s couch and fighting over what they were going to watch on TV.

“Steve. I love football. I really do,” Danny said. “But come on.” He spread his hands wide. “Baseball’s America’s game.The history, the poetry of a double play, the thwop of the bat hitting a home run. Not to mention the hot dogs and beer. You can’t beat it.”

“But Danny, it moves like molasses. Football’s exciting.”

“Especially when someone gets brain damage. That’s the best part.”

“Come on. That hardly ever happens.”

“I think it explains you, Steve. You were hit on the head one too many times.”

Steve swatted Danny on the head. “We’re gonna have to agree to disagree.”

“Guess you’re right. But how do you feel about hockey?” Danny pointed at Steve.

“Danny, I grew up in Hawaii. I barely know what hockey is. Unless you’re talking about tonsil hockey.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Tonsil hockey, eh? Care to demonstrate?”

“Don’t mind if I do, Danny, don’t mind if I do. Come ‘ere.” Steve waved Danny closer. Danny settled in next to him and they draped their arms around each other. “Now, the first step is to kiss. Like so.” Steve proceeded to give Danny a thorough lesson on the finer points of tonsil hockey. Danny wasn’t sure if he got it all right, so they had to repeat the lesson.

The remote lay forgotten on the coffee table.


End file.
